Every Fangirl's Dream
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: Modern-day. When a wish breaches the heavens, the Triforce grants the wishes of every Link fangirl on the entire planet. Now, every fangirl in the world has their own Link following them around! Watch what happens for one of these fangirls when she wakes up one day to see the Hero in her house... Link/OC, rated T just in case. Limited OC requests currently being accepted.
1. A Normal Day?

Chapter 1: A Normal Day?

**A/N: Yo! :P I'm the Legend of Zelda fangirl commonly known as UltimateOtakuGirl100!**

**So, I was bored this winter break, and if you know me, you'll know that when I'm bored, I write random stuff like this. XD This is something I randomly thought of while looking through the many Link/OC fanfics in existence and had an "I knew that in the back of my mind but never really thought about it" moment when I realized just how many Link fangirls there really are. **

**So, in both honor and humor of said fangirls (which happens to include myself), I decided to write this: **_**Every Fangirl's Dream**_**!**

**This is written for laughs and for getting out epic fangirl-ness. I'm willing to accept OC requests for fangirls or friends of other OCs that are boys (no yaoi!) to appear in this story, but if there ends up being too many requests, then I'll have to stop. So it's first come, first serve!**

**And, just so any and all fangirls out there are aware: the goddesses are going to totally dis us in this chapter. So be prepared. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Up in the heavens, the three goddesses were in a foul mood.

"I cannot _believe_ how low mankind has fallen!" Din hissed. "They hardly care about _power_ anymore! It's always land, or it's how smart the country is, or how athletic their athletes are! And the rare wars are always cut short now because of the weapons they create are so strong! UGH! It makes me _sick_!"

Nayru pouted. "Hey, I don't have it any better!" the goddess ranted. "Nowadays, they never use intellect the way it's supposed to be used! Do you think that _I _enjoy humankind inventing weapons of mass destruction?!"

"What about _me_?!" Farore snapped. "Do you see a single Hylian left in the world? Do you? NO! There is not a single pointy-eared human in the entire world left! _None_! They've all fallen, and can no longer hear the voices of the gods! Every single one of my creations has _fallen_!"

They continued to bicker like this for some time; nowadays, that was all they did, because their services were no longer needed in the world of the humans. It'd once been named "Hyrule", but now, they'd all forgotten the tales of the heroes and princesses of the past. Well, that wasn't true; a few remembered, but regarded them as myths, and had twisted the legendary tales into games for the mortals to recreate in their "video games".

The goddesses, along with the other ancient gods, had been forgotten by mortals, along with the mortals' own past. They were fed up.

But, there was nothing they could do; with none left worshipping them, they'd taken the Triforce away from the world as not to force the past onto the mortals. Besides, they'd become so advanced yet so ignorant that they had no need for the Triforce.

Well, that wasn't entirely true…

"And what about those _fangirls _of the humans?!" Nayru shrieked. "Those lunatics take their own twisted views of the Heroes of the past and call it _love_!"

The other two goddesses turned to her and agreed grimly. "Those girls…" Din spat, "are completely and utterly blind. They think of the Heroes as merely imaginary! And yet, they pretend to _love_ them! Bah!"

Farore crossed her arms. "Those fangirls," she added solemnly, "are bad news. Their wishes for the Heroes control their mind and body… I can't help but think that one day, something bad is going to happen because of them. There are so many of them in the world…"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Hylia, the goddess who had been brought to the heavens along with the Triforce to continue to watch over it, bust into the room. "Din! Nayru! Farore!" she cried, panting. "Th-the Triforce! It's glowing!"

They dashed to the room where the Triforce was hidden. The four goddesses stared in horror at the Triforce, as it continued to resonate. "Why's it doing this?!" Farore demanded.

Hylia looked uncomfortable. "W-well," the protector of the Triforce replied nervously, "I was watching the Triforce as usual, and I was about to take a break to see what'd become of the descendants of Zelda—that's one of my favorite pastimes, you know—when suddenly, I felt a strong wish fighting its way towards the Triforce. It was so unexpected! It'd happened before, but never that strong or sudden… I tried to stop it, but I think the wish must've reached the Triforce."

Din looked shocked. "But we took it away from mortals just to prevent that from happening!" she exclaimed. "I don't know much about the goings-on of the mortals, but I can't think of any group of mortals with such strong ambitions as to breach the heavens…" The Goddess of Power trailed off as she realized what it must've been.

Nayru looked stricken. "Except…" she corrected hesitantly, "the fangirls…"

The other goddesses snapped their heads in her direction. "Are you saying what I think you are?!" Farore whispered frantically.

Nayru nodded slowly. "That's right… within the next twenty-four hours, every single fangirl in the entire world is going to have their greatest wish granted." The Goddess of Wisdom looked solemn. "_Link_."

* * *

_**~~Meanwhile , down below, Gabi's POV~~**_

"DIE, YOU UGLY LITTLE—YES—_NOOOOO_! Aw, come on, not again… now I've only got three hearts left—CRAP NOOOOO! RUN FOR YOUR—NOOO! I cannot _believe _it made me fall off the edge again! Crap… NOOO! _NOOOOOO_!" This was what I was screaming before I threw my Wii Remote to the ground in anger at dying because of the Twilight Princess boss, _Twilit Dragon: Argorok_. I'd beaten the game before, but I wanted to play it again, and I couldn't remember how to beat Argorok anymore, and once I'd finally remembered, I'd already lost most of my hearts, thus making Link die before I could put it into action…

I fell to the floor, "GLOOM" practically written on my head in Japanese characters like they sometimes do in anime. _I let you die again… I cannot believe it… I'm so sorry, Link… _I mourned internally.

"_Gabi_! Stop playing your game, _now_! You've been playing since eight in the morning!" my mom yelled from the kitchen, exasperated.

"But it's a break from school," I whined.

"You can't have any more screen time today! Now come and unload the dishwasher! After that, you have to pack for the trip to see your grandma tomorrow!"

I wanted to argue and keep playing, but I knew it was moot point, so I moaned, saved and quit, then resigned myself to the few more hours left in the day before sundown where I would be Link-less.

Yes, I am a Link fangirl. I love him, and would immediately give my life for him if he was real, but sadly, he's not. I know the other members of my family think that I'm crazy, but hey, it's not like I'm the _craziest_ fangirl out there. Seriously, I've met girls who have _shrines _in their rooms, dedicated all to Link. I have a ton of Legend of Zelda stuff, including magazines, jewelry, manga, and so on, but that's not a whole _shrine_. Personally, I don't see why my fangirl-ness is such a big deal. It's not like I'm a bad kid or anything because of it.

Sigh.

"GABI!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

I remained silent as I heard various chatter from my parents and my younger brother and sister, as I was the oldest. I heard them talking about leaving at seven in the morning, but I hadn't really been paying attention until I heard my mom say, "Gabi, I don't think you should bring your 3DS to Grandma's."

I froze. "WH-WHAT?!" I demanded, scaring the living daylights out of everyone. "WHY NOT?!"

Mom looked frustrated that I'd cried out so suddenly. "Because you've been abusing your screen time, and besides, it's not that long a drive. You need to socialize with your grandmother."

Feeling a kind of anger that I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt, I stood up suddenly. "_NO_! I WANT TO BRING MY 3DS! I'M GOING TO BRING MY 3DS!"

My mother looked angry. "Gabi," she hissed, seething, "for talking back to your mother, I'm not allowing you to come with us on the trip. And _no _Legend of Zelda!"

My eyes widened. "B-but—"

"FINISH YOUR FOOD AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled. Her shout seemed to hang in the air dangerously, and I knew I'd lost.

I dejectedly finished my dinner and placed my plate in the _newly-unloaded_ dishwasher, heading to my room. I didn't plan on obeying my mom's order not to play the Legend of Zelda—it's not like she would be here to stop me—but I still felt angry that I'd been deprived of grandma's epic homemade brownies. Fuming, I internally plotted. It wasn't _too_ early, so they wouldn't be as suspicious; maybe I could sneak in some Ocarina of Time 3D…

But when I got to my room, something suddenly came over me. I stumbled, dizzy all of the sudden, and just barely managed to stagger over to my bed before I saw a sudden flash of gold, and everything went black.

* * *

I groaned, feeling weak. _Ugh, I must've been more tired than I'd thought, _I thought groggily, forcing myself into a sitting position and using my hand to keep my head up; I wasn't a morning person at all, and with how tired I felt right then, I had a feeling that if I didn't force my head to stay up, then I would just fall over and conk out again.

After I'd mostly regained my bearings, I slowly hoisted myself out of bed, and snagged my hairbrush that I'd left in my room several days before just because I was too lazy to put it away, but it turned out to be a good idea because then I no longer had to leave my room first thing in the morning to brush my shoulder-length golden-brown hair.

I frowned, finally remembering the events of the previous night, and I glanced at the clock on my dresser.

It was 8:37. They'd all left already.

A slow smirk grew onto my face. I was all alone in the house! No one to stop me from doing whatever I wanted for the next… well, however many days they were going to be gone! I was still a little upset about missing Grandma's awesome brownies, but in comparison to missing out on even a _portable_ Legend of Zelda, well… brownies were a small loss in comparison to my sanity.

Hair brushed, I smiled, setting it down again, and opened the door…

…and found myself staring at Link—it looked like either Skyward Sword Link or Twilight Princess Link, but I couldn't be entirely sure—who lay, sleeping, against the wall of my hallway, directly in front of my door. I gaped, frozen, hand still on the doorknob.

As if sensing me there, I saw his face grimace uncomfortably, and slowly, his blue eyes opened. Link sluggishly stood up, stretching, and it was now that I finally noticed how much _taller_ he was than me—around a whole foot; I guess that made sense, though, because I was only a slightly older tween and he was, like, 18 or something.

He looked around, seeming confused. "Where am I…? How'd I get here?" Then he noticed me and stared at me. "And who are _you_?"

I'm serious, when Link said that, I forgot my own name. I looked down on myself, flustered, and realizing how ridiculous I must've looked to him, with my lazily brushed hair and purple-and-pink panther-style cat PJ's. My heart began pounding hard in my chest. "I-I… uh…" I stammered. "I…" To my relief, I remembered my name again. "M-my name's Gabi."

Link's eyes widened. "Gabi?!" he repeated, surprised. "I… I saw a flash of golden light, and I vaguely remember other Heroes somehow _merging_ with me… then I heard one word… 'Gabi'…" His forehead wrinkled in confusion as he looked at me closer. "Are you somehow connected to the Triforce?"

Link took a step towards me, and my heart pounded even harder. My heart practically leaped out of my chest when he placed his gloved hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me closer to him to study me. "Who… _are_ you, Gabi?"

With his hand on my shoulder and him speaking those words, I finally did the one reasonable thing anyone would do in my situation.

I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! End of chapter one!**

**I ended up naming the main character OC after myself because I just couldn't think of any other name that would really seem right to me… XD Besides, her physical description was mine, so why not just seal the deal? **

**If you want a bit of additional information on Gabi (me), then look at my profile.**

**Now, my mom wouldn't really ban me from a trip for yelling at her about my 3DS (knock on wood), but I just wanted a reason why I'd be home alone during this. **

**If you want to send in an OC, then I'll need you to fill out this form here. There's a lot, so you don't have to answer EVERYTHING, but answer as much as you have patience for. (This is OC submission sheet 2.0, because the original sheet wasn't specific enough. Okay?)**

**Your/OC's Name: **

**Age: **

**B-day (so that if a year goes by without me updating, I'll know how old you are at this point): **

**Physical Description: **

**Personality: **

**Occupation (meaning your grade, job if you have one, etc): **

**Anything Extra (hobbies, chores that you feel like listing, interesting facts, so on and so forth): **

**Likes (favorite foods, activities, etc): **

**Dislikes:**

**LOZ characters you like:**

**LOZ characters you dislike:**

**For the following section of the OC sheet, answer as honestly as possible. Don't say that you'd sacrifice yourself for a complete stranger if you know you'd never do that. This part is to get your personality even more detailed. Okayz? Okayz. **

**Fears/Phobias (yes, everybody has at least one fear, don't pretend you're completely fearless):**

**Q: If there was a zombie apocalypse, then what would you do if you saw a complete stranger being cornered by zombies: save yourself or try to save the stranger, too? **

**A: **

**Q: Your sibling/worst enemy/rival has something of yours. What would you do to try to get it back? And if that didn't work, what would be your last resort? **

**A: **

**Q: You're with Wind Waker Link at the Forsaken Fortress. Oh, no! A Moblin just spotted him, but it hasn't seen you yet! What do you do? **

**A: **

**Fave Zelda game: **

**Q: You're supposed to do your homework project right now, but you are about to face the final boss in your most recent Zelda game! Do you do your oh-so-evil homework first, or do you 'forget' and play anyway? **

**A: **

**Q: YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE. …But the person you hate most saves your life. How do you react? Do you see this person in a whole new light, or do you still hate their guts? **

**A: **

**Q: Oh, crap. It's that annoying beggar dude in WW! He's spotted you! He's seen your money! What do you do? **

**A: **

**Q (girls only for this one!): OMIGOSH! Link just proposed to you! Your reaction? **

**A: **

**Q: Link is going somewhere with Ilia. Alone. Do you go into a jealous rage or do you remain calm? **

**A: **

**Q: O.O ZELDA PUSHED LINK OFF OF SKYLOFT IN SKYWARD SWORD! How do you react? **

**A: **

**Q: There is one last cookie in the cookie jar. You want it, but so does your BFF… Surrender the cookie or all-out war? **

**A: **

**Q: You wake up one morning and find Link in your house, much like I did. How do you react?**

**A:**

**Q: You find out Link is in love with Ruto… O.O How do you react? **

**A: **

**Q: You are about to die. You get one wish before you die. What is your final wish (no, it cannot be to stay alive)? **

**A: **

**Q: You somehow wound up in your favorite Zelda game. What is your first reaction? **

**A:**

**Favorite season:**

**Q: Doggy or kitty? **

**A: **

**Q: You and a bunch of other girls were kidnapped by Ganon's minions and thrown in the dungeons! (cue epic gasp) You manage to get out of your cell, but the other girls are still locked up. Ganon's castle is empty right now, but it won't be if you wait much longer. You can either use this opportunity to escape, or you can try to find the other girls' cells and try to free them, too. What will you do? **

**A: **

**Just fill out that info and send it! Note that if I deem something inappropriate or unwanted about your OC, then I may not include that part of your OC's description or not use your OC at all! Keep this in mind while doing it. If you want additional info of what I don't want to include in stories, then look at my profile. It'll be in bold. **

**Review topics: **

**Did the goddesses' reaction annoy you? **

**If this happened to you (if you're a girl, so guys, don't answer), how would you react?**

**Should I talk a bit more about the goddess's view of it from time to time, or stick with just Gabi's view for most of the rest of the story?**

**Is Link OOC (Out Of Character)? I tried to think how he would react that didn't involve destroying anything or threats… **

**Without any flames… is this a… how about… "different" idea? (And if so, in a good way or a bad way?)**

**R&R peoples! :P **


	2. Oh, Crap

Chapter 2: Oh, Crap

**A/N: Well, after my friend from school cornered me and demanded an update, I decided to finish it. And it's been done since yesterday, but my mom made me go to bed before I could post it. But here it is, now that I can!**

**BEWARE: this chapter is very much influenced by romance shows I watched while typing. So it's a lot more romantic in the latter bit than I'd wanted, but whatev. **

**READ ON!**

* * *

I've only fainted a few times in my life. One time was when someone threw a ball at me and it accidentally hit me on the head, and I woke up after rolling down a hill a few seconds later. Another time was when someone told me they loved me several years back, which was _totally_ unexpected, and I didn't faint until I was on the bus home from school immediately after. So, fainting isn't exactly a common occurrence with me, and wouldn't be the first guess of what happened if I woke up.

Instead of a slow, groggy awakening like I usually have, when I woke up, I sat upright immediately, panting and clutching my heart. When I realized I was in my bed, I sighed and relaxed again. "Phew… I haven't had a dream like that in a long time…" I laughed a little nervously and slid out of my bed.

"Oh, so you're awake?"

I froze. I slowly turned my head and stared at Link, who was sitting on a black chair from the kitchen with one leg on top of the other, right next to my pillow, looking a bit bored.

"B-but—when—but—_ohhhhh_…!" I stuttered before blacking out.

* * *

Again, I sat upright quickly, heart pounding.

Link towered over me now. "You're not going to pass out again, are you?" he asked, amused.

I swallowed. "U-um, I don't think so?" I'd said it as more of a question, but I was pretty sure that I was mostly in control of myself.

He studied me for a moment before he nodded, believing me, and holding out a hand to help me up.

I stared blankly at the hand, and my heart skipped a beat. "Uh, Link… I might pass out again if you tried to help me, so, um, I think I can get up myself…"

Link blinked and pulled his hand away with a shrug. "Whatever you say…" Then he froze and stared at me. "How do you know my name?!"

I flinched. "Uh—um… well… it's hard to explain…"

Link looked at me with his arms crossed. "I've got time."

Biting my lip, I slowly responded, "…I'll tell you what, you tell me your story first, and then I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

He paused and shrugged. "Fine." Link sat on the black chair again.

I slowly slid out of bed again and glanced at my clock. _10:43. _Sheesh, I didn't know I was out for _that _long…

Stopping, I awkwardly sat on the far edge of the bed, putting as much distance between us as possible. Link noticed the distance but didn't comment. "So, Gabi…" he began, making me shiver a bit when he said my name, "As I was saying before you passed out, I want to know what happened, and how I got here. All I know is that one minute, I was minding my own business, then suddenly, the Triforce on my hand began glowing. A bright light shone from it, and then a whole bunch of other Heroes and I were suddenly just floating in the middle of nowhere, and we fly into each other and combine, and I suddenly know things I couldn't possibly know myself. Then I wake up here with you staring at me, and you know the rest."

He gazed at me silently, and I knew he was expecting an answer. Problem was, I wasn't sure of an answer myself. "Well…" I replied nervously, "my view of the situation isn't really helpful either. I went to bed last night when I got dizzy from a golden light, and I wake up and walk out of my room with you sleeping in the hallway. End of story."

Link raised his eyebrows and looked thoughtful. "So, despite the fact that I heard your name in that light, you don't know anything about the situation either. How strange…" He focused on me again. "But that still doesn't explain how you know _my_ name."

My mouth went dry. I wasn't sure how to respond to that… "Um… well, like I said, it's hard to explain…"

His shining blue eyes pierced into me. "Try."

I held his gaze a few moments longer before closing my eyes and unconsciously rubbing my temples, trying desperately to figure out how to tell him.

A few seconds later, I heard Link ask, "Do you always do that when you think?"

I frowned and opened one eye slightly. "Do what?"

He raised one eyebrow. "That… that thing you're doing. Rubbing your forehead and making that face."

I opened both eyes at this and stared, confused, as I pulled away my hands. "I…I sometimes do when my head hurts or when I'm faced with a really hard puzzle, which isn't that often… Habit, I guess."

A strange expression crossed his face that I didn't understand. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it and instead closed my eyes again to block out Link's face so it wouldn't distract me, but this time I was aware of my accidental urge and made sure to keep my hands down.

I was lost in thought for a few minutes before I finally opened my eyes, feeling awkward of what I was about to do. "Well… I can only think of one way to tell it to you, but you'll have a pretty hard time believing it anyway…"

I stood up from my bed and without looking at him. "Follow me." With that, I went to the other side of my room, opened the door, and left.

To my relief, when I discreetly glanced behind me, I spotted Link warily following me. _I'm glad he trusts me enough to at least see what I have to tell him, _I mused before my thoughts turned elsewhere.

I had a hunch about what was happening, although it was a ridiculous one. Link had said the Triforce had something to do with his presence here. I never would have even considered it before, but when someone like Link shows up in your house, you'd be willing to consider a lot of crazy stuff. What I was thinking was: maybe the Legend of Zelda series wasn't completely fictional after all? What if it was actually based on stuff from the past? And if that was true, then maybe… maybe the Triforce was still around, just hidden away somewhere? What if someone found the Triforce and made a wish that somehow did this? Although that was a stupid thought… who could possibly care about me loving Link enough to make a wish like that?

Come to think of it, why was it _this _particular form of Link? I mean, I loved _all_ forms of Link, including the Toon Link forms, but in different ways; Toon Link I liked cuz he was cute and funny, Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask Link I liked because he seemed unique and interesting and considerate, and the Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess forms of Link, despite the fact that they had very different personalities, they looked quite similar… The reason why I liked Skyward Sword Link was because he was funny and really lazy, a lot like me. Twilight Princess Link I liked because he seemed mischievous and acted pretty realistic (and I had a feeling that was the form of Link that was in my house). The reason I liked both of those forms, well…

Because he was just plain hot.

I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and was openly staring at him until I noticed him looking pretty nervous and yelling at me. "GABI!" he screamed.

I recoiled, finally snapping to attention, but a fraction of my mind was still thinking about it. Something crossed my mind: _Why not Skyward Sword Link? _

The instant I thought this, Link's image blurred. Suddenly, Link's tunic was a little lighter shade of green, his cap's length was cut much shorter, and his hair got an auburn-ish tint.

"Wh-wha—?!" Link gasped, looking down at himself and lifting his hands to look at them.

I gaped, amazed. Despite how shocking it was, my mind continued to pry. _Ocarina of Time, adult? _

Another blur, and the adult form of Ocarina of Time Link—not as tall, with a slightly different tunic, cap the same length as Twilight Princess Link's, a more youthful-looking face, and almost entirely blonde hair—replaced the Skyward Sword Link. Secretly, I was a little relieved that he looked like the Ocarina of Time 3D version, because, well, the N64 version was…

…Not awesome.

Link made a sound kind of like the "HYAH!" sound he made in the game when he swung his sword, but more like an "_AAAAH_!"

_Ocarina of Time, child? _

He was now glove-less, and looked like a kid. He was barely my height, if not a tiny bit taller.

_Wind Waker? _

Link changed again, but now, rather than the cel-shaded style of the game, he kind of reminded me of the Hero of Time statue in the submerged Hyrule Castle entrance where the Master Sword was hidden underneath, except in flesh and blood, my same height, and REALLY cute. "W-wait!" Link cried frantically, and his voice was an adorable squeak, if a bit panicked.

I grinned giddily and watched in fascination as his video game forms were translated to realistic ones.

_Minish Cap?_

_A Link to the Past? _

_Four Swords Adventures—Green? Red? Blue? Violet?_

_Oooh, but I wanna see Twilight Princess again—! _

The instant that Link was back to the form he'd originally appeared to me, he leapt over to me and pressed his hands against both sides of my head, stopping my thoughts immediately. I felt myself grow warm in the face. "Gabi." His voice was low and serious. "Whatever you're doing, however you're doing it, stop. Now."

I stilled and stared into his hypnotizing blue eyes. Then I slowly nodded, still a little dazed from surprise at my newfound power and the intensity of his gaze. "S…sorry, Link," I mumbled. "I… I was just thinking about what you'd said about the other Heroes 'combining' with you, and I was thinking about what I was about to show you… and then suddenly, you started changing like that… I don't know why… I'm sorry…" _Since when am I so apologetic about everything? _I wondered.

Link looked back at me. Then he sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "Well, whatever it is, it's obviously important… Freaky as what's been going on, if it has anything to do with the situation, I'm willing to hear it."

I swallowed. "Well, it's not so much as hearing as… seeing."

* * *

I proceeded to show him the complete story of the Legend of Zelda series, occasionally playing some of the games for an example, and sometimes referring to the Internet (where would mankind be without Google?) to explain some things that I couldn't. I explained technology the best I could, and modern-day life, and most of all, the things I knew about the Zelda series.

When I was done explaining, he collapsed into the couch, overwhelmed. "Ohhhh…" he moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Oh, _noooo_…"

_Poor guy, _I thought pityingly. _I completely understand how he feels… probably something like I did when I saw him… _

I hesitantly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He hardly reacted. "Link…" I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry… I… I know how much of a shock this must be for you… honestly… I haven't ever experienced anything like what you must be going through… I wish that I could—"

I was cut off when Link's arms suddenly wrapped around me. "Oh, Gabi," he whispered, shaking. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

I didn't know what to do for a second. Then I returned his embrace in a sad attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry."

It was then I realized that the Hero wasn't strong. He was brave, but he'd suffered—every form of him had. He was courageous. Kind, careful, everything else; but inside, even a Hero couldn't be everything.

I don't know how long we were frozen like that. But eventually, I heard a sudden sound that abruptly snapped me back into reality.

_BREEEEE! _

I leapt away from Link, who looked frightened. "What is that?!" he demanded. "Is it an alarm of war? A monster? A demented cucoo?!"

_BREEEEE! _

Without responding, I spun around and dashed to the kitchen.

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE!_

I stared at the caller ID on the phone. I didn't look away from the phone, but I knew Link was behind me. "No," I finally answered. "It's not anything like that… it's something much, much worse."

I gulped. "It's my _mom_."

* * *

**A/N: ROFL I love writing cliffhangers! XD**

**Yayz!**

**I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Yes, Link changes form whenever the fangirl thinks about it. **

**And the OC's you guys have sent in (and holy crap there's a lot of them!) will begin to appear either next chapter or the chapter after that, depending on how they flow. **

**Review topics:**

**Too fluffy this chapter?**

**Was Link OOC? **

**What'll happen in this phone call? **

**AAAAND I would write more but I gotta watch more TV. See ya! **

**R&R people! **


	3. What NOW?

Chapter 3: What NOW?

**A/N: I find it hilarious that I've gotten a whole 300 views for this story, and yet I've only received 15 reviews. -_- Wow. Seriously? **

**Well, thank you to those people who DID, in fact, review. It is much appreciated. **

**Anyways, the first new OC appears in this chapter. From now on, I will be introducing more and more! So act now… the amount of OC's that I can accept is quickly shrinking! (It turns out I spelled her name wrong, so I had to change it... sorry, Panda!) **

**And, on another note, I think I need to clarify something really quick. So, each fangirl's Link has the memories of every Hero that there has been, but whichever form he is has the clearest memories. The other memories of the other Links are like childhood memories. Hazy, but there. (Sorry, does that make any sense? I'll probably have his POV next chapter, but I don't know for sure.) **

**Now! Enjoy! **

* * *

I snagged the phone from off its perch and pressed the green Talk button. _'Link, don't… say… anything,' _I mouthed before pressing the phone to my ear. "Hi, Mom," I greeted, making my voice sound uninterested. I saw Link watch me, looking very confused. I hurriedly pressed one finger over my mouth before he could say anything.

"Gabi," my mom said, sighing. "I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that… I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, Mom," I replied calmly. "I don't really mind."

Mom sighed regretfully again. "We're going to stay with your grandmother for a while longer. If you want, then I can come back and bring you—"

My eyes widened. "Oh, no! It's fine, Mom!" I cried frantically, momentarily losing my façade with my hasty response.

She paused, and I mentally moaned, _Craaaaaap… _

"Honey? Are you okay?"

I swallowed and made a desperate attempt to recover. "Yeah," I replied coolly, "everything's fine. Why? Is something wrong?"

I knew I'd made a good save when Mom hesitated. Then I heard shouts in the background from my younger brother (McKay) and sister (Katie) that sounded suspiciously like, "Gabi is an _idioooot_~! Na-na-na-na-_naaaaa_-naaaaaaaa~!"

Mom's voice was fainter and I knew she was trying to block the phone so I wouldn't hear the "_Shhh_! Be nice to your sister!" which was followed by giggles and the sound of running away.

"Well, I guess you're busy," I noted slyly into the phone, "and I don't want to keep you from whatever you gotta do. Bye!"

I heard her try to object, but I pressed the red End button before she could, thus ending the conversation. I breathed a sigh of relief and slammed the phone back into its holder.

After a few seconds, Link cleared his throat nervously. I turned around to face him. "Uhh… so what was that?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. I closed it again, pursing my lips, and uncertainly saying, "Uhhhhh…" before an idea sprang to mind. "So, Link," I told him, "you know how as the Hero of Time version of yourself, you could play Saria's Song on the ocarina and communicate with Saria, even when you were far away?"

A look of recognition entered his eyes, and he slowly nodded.

"Well, it's kinda like that, except instead of a song, you press certain numbers in a certain order, and there's not just one person you can talk to; you press specific numbers in order to talk to a specific person. And if you're the one receiving the call, you just press the Talk button to talk to the person calling you. Does that make sense?"

To my relief, he paused for a short moment before nodding again.

"Good." I have to admit, I was feeling pretty pleased with myself for having come up with that comparison.

I probably would've enjoyed my small moment of victory for longer, if it weren't for the doorbell that chose that time to ring.

_DING-DONG! _

I swear, I nearly leapt out of my skin. Link began to demand, "What's—"

Panicked, I cut him off, waving him away frantically. "Shhh! Hide! Stay here! Don't move!" I dashed away from the kitchen, screaming inside my head, _Ugh, what _now_?!_

I opened the door.

Now, I honestly have _no_ idea what I'd been expecting, but it definitely wasn't my friend from school, Rebekah, to be standing on my porch, with Lauren standing next to her.

Rebekah was tan, and had her medium-length, wavy, black hair in a ponytail, held together by a Scrunchie. She wore a pink shirt that said something about pandas (her favorite animal), and wore black pants. Rebekah looked flustered and exhausted—something that was VERY rare, considering how, despite how crazy and hyper she could be, she rarely got agitated. That's why I knew right then and there that something was wrong.

Lauren, on the other hand, was very pale, with brown hair. She wore a plain green T-shirt with tan shorts. She was just as calm as ever, and hardly blinked when she saw me, looking uninterested.

"GABI!" Rebekah screamed the instant I opened the door. "HOLYCRAPYOUHAVE_NO_IDEAWHAT'SGOINGONIT'SINSANEWHATAMISUPPOSEDTO_DO_?!"

I gaped for a second as she panted from her outburst. "…First off, that made no sense at all… Second off… How the heck did you get here?!" It wasn't a matter of how she knew where I lived—she'd come over to my house once to work on a science project—it was the fact that she was here, with no car in the driveway, and I was pretty sure she lived in a city at _leas_t ten to twenty miles away.

Looking pretty frustrated, she flung her hand behind her and pointed wildly at a boy slightly taller than her with dark brown hair, green eyes, pointy ears, tan tights, brown boots, a large bag on his back, and a green tunic with a brown undershirt. I immediately recognized him from the artwork of the original Legend of Zelda game. "_This _guy used his freaking _recorder_!" she snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea what I went through to get here?! His stupid recorder kept warping us to the most random places! We were warped to the middle of a lake! Onto an airplane! Inside a cave! In the middle of a blizzard somewhere! Worst! Trip! _Ever_!"

He looked embarrassed and defensively held up his arms, said golden recorder in one of them, glimmering. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault!" he argued. "It just kinda drops you off _wherever_ here! I have no control over it!"

It was now that they finally noticed me gaping at him.

"LINK?!" I screamed, bewildered. "How did you—when did you—WHAT?!"

"Gabi!" someone shouted behind me, followed by the sound of running on tile. I spun around to face… Legend of Zelda Link? "I heard you yelling, and all of the sudden, I changed again, and—" He abruptly froze when he spotted the other, identical Link.

The tense silence that followed was so thick I could hardly breathe. I looked between the two Links, stunned. Then, once what was happening finally sank in, a wave of shock quickly overwhelmed me. My knees buckled and—

A strong hand suddenly gripped my shoulder tightly, making the fuzziness disappear. "Gabi, don't you _dare _pass out again," Link warned, spinning me around to face him.

I grinned sheepishly. "R-right. Sorry."

He cocked an eyebrow doubtfully before tightening his grip on me and, quite suddenly, thrusting me towards his side and holding me firmly by the waist.

I cried out at the abrupt movement, and I felt my face grow hot. "Wh-whaddya doing?!"

Link smirked at me; his eyes shone as he made eye contact, which wasn't hard to do, now that he was a mere inch or two taller. "I can't have you bail on me again, Gabi; you're the only one who can help me interpret everything. _This_ should keep you from fainting."

I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins; my heart was pounding a mile a minute in the close proximity. But I wasn't surprised, just embarrassed. _Craaaaap, _I thought, _he hit the nail on the head—probably much more than he realized… _

The annoyed cough reminded up of the presence of the two standing at the front door. We looked over, and I realized with a start that they weren't surprised—just irritable. "_This_ is what I came here to talk to you about!" Rebekah cried, gesturing to the Link that was currently squishing me to his side.

She looked about to continue, but then she stopped and looked at her Link, annoyed. "I don't like you like that," she said distastefully. He suddenly transformed into Skyward Sword Link. "That's better," she declared, nodding.

Lauren, who hadn't said a single word the entire time, took this opportunity to slowly walk over to us. "Hi," she greeted monotonously.

I swallowed. "Hi," I replied awkwardly before returning my attention to Rebekah and the other Link.

Skyward Sword Link looked pretty ticked. "_Why_ do you keep _changing_ me between _forms_?!"

Rebekah shrugged. "I just needed the other form to get here. I like this version more."

"But you're _constantly_ changing me!"

"You've only been here an hour or two!"

"But in that short time, you've transformed me, what? Thirteen times?!"

"Hey, the first time it was an accident! After that, I was curious! Then I had to get here, and now, well, I just don't _like_ the original Link!"

He threw his arms into the air. "I _AM_ THE ORIGINAL LINK!"

I snickered despite myself.

Rebekah scowled. "NOT IN THE ORDER NINTENDO PUBLISHED!"

"WHO _CARES_ ABOUT NINTENDO?!" Evidently, Rebecca had explained the video game company to him.

"_I_ CARE!"

As they continued to bicker in the doorway, I frowned, realizing that they'd forgotten we were there. I glanced at the original Legend of Zelda Link, who was staring, eyebrows raised, at the two of them.

He snapped to attention when he suddenly turned into Ocarina of Time Adult Link. "What?" he asked me, confused.

I looked up at him, fighting a smirk. "Megaton Hammer?"

His eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

I nodded, the grin finally spreading across my face.

Link still looked unsure. "It's pretty heavy…"

I shrugged. "Meh, it won't take long." I held out my right hand, which proved to be pretty hard, because that was the side that was crushed against him.

Link hesitated, then reached into his small pouch on his other side. The hammer seemed to appear out of nothing (which I was pretty sure that it was because his bag had been magically enhanced as not to injure him from carrying so much), and he grunted, releasing me quickly as the weight of the hammer set in, requiring both arms to support it. He slowly lowered it, as not to damage the floor, and held out the handle part.

I readied myself and slowly took it from him. "You might wanna stand back," I told Lauren, who took several steps back. I gathered my strength into my arms, and pulled—

"WHOA!" I gasped, falling backwards immediately. After balancing the metal part again, I commented, "You weren't kidding when you said this thing was heavy! What's this thing made from?! Lead?! _Uranium_?!" I sighed at his look of confusion. "Well, derp. Never mind…"

I straightened again and gripped the Megaton Hammer tightly.

The weight set in again, but this time, I was ready. I used all my strength in one short burst as I hoisted it up above my head, ran as hard as I could towards the two arguing, and let the hammer's weight fall in front of them.

It hit the cement just outside my door heavily, making a loud _BOOM_ as it cracked the ground and sent a large shockwave through the air. My doorframe shook from the impact, and the walls around the entrance shuddered, causing bits of dirt and stone to trickle down in a tan, foggy dust.

The two of them were knocked back several feet and collapsed to the ground, stunned. They slowly looked up from the ground at me.

Hands still wrapped around the handle of the hammer, I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed, hair covering my face, legs sprawled out underneath me. I coughed several times weakly from exertion, feeling my own body shudder with each. The last of the dirt finally stopped falling.

A few seconds later, after I'd mostly recovered, I looked up again. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"I think I've made my point."

* * *

_**~~Meanwhile, Above~~**_

Hylia frowned. "Something's wrong. The portal is still open!"

Nayru looked down on the world, concerned. "There are always mortals being introduced to the games. Isn't that cause enough?"

The blonde-haired goddess shook her head. "Even so, there wouldn't be enough new fangirls to produce this much of a strain on it. It would no longer be open at this point."

Farore looked extremely unhappy. "I don't like this," the Goddess of Courage said dejectedly. "Not only are my Chosen Heroes being plucked from their own times by my creations, but now, I feel something strange inside the portal… I don't know what it is, but it's not good."

Din nodded, wincing. "I feel it, too… a strong amount of unidentifiable power, right at the brink of the portal. I'm not sure what to make of all this."

Nayru sighed and stepped back. She gazed at the world of the mortals, seeming conflicted. After a while, she finally declared, "I don't know what to make of all of this either… but all we can do now is wait. We must keep an eye on the situation." To Hylia, she ordered, "If you detect any change in the status of the portal, then notify me immediately. After all, you are more experienced in the time-space continuum than I."

"Yes, ma'am," Hylia responded, bowing slightly with a worried look on her face.

"Sisters."

Farore and Din looked to their sibling intently, knowing that she, as the Goddess of Wisdom, would know better what to do than either of them. "Yes?"

Nayru closed her eyes. "We must consult Them."

"_Them_?!" they repeated, horrified. "But we haven't seen them since the creation of the Mortal Realm!"

She lowered her head. "We have no choice, for They are the only ones who can help us now. And perhaps He will know what to do."

The other sisters exchanged a frightened look, and Hylia, knowing to an extent of whom they spoke, gasped. If they were going to Him, then it was very serious; they hadn't gone to Them since Demise. As for Him, well, she doubted they'd _ever _gone to _Him_ for anything.

Which meant that this was very, _very_ serious.

Nayru broke the silence. "Sisters. We must depart, lest we won't make it." She began to walk away.

Farore and Din snapped to attention and briskly ran after her.

Once they had disappeared, Hylia sat down, overwhelmed. She let herself become absorbed in her thoughts.

While she was distracted with her contemplations, the power within the portal began to stir. Its golden-white color began to grow dark.

"_We…we will return… and take… our… revenge…" _

* * *

**A/N: Kukuku, another cliffhanger!**

**Well, derp. I can't think of anything else to say… **

**Oh, wait! Yes, I can! **

**My dad added a password to my computer (UGH!), so now I have to convince him to let me go on the computer. D: But even so, I have a journal that I've been using when I can't be on the computer. So even though I might not be updating, that doesn't mean that I'm not working on it! **

**Review topics: **

**What do you think of me/Gabi so far? **

**Any guesses to what's going on with the portal? **

**Are you interested in "Them" and "Him"? And who/what do you think they are? **

**Aaaaand now! REVIEW! **


	4. Recap Chap: Link's POV!

Chapter 4: Recap Chap: Link's POV!

**A/N: …O.O Please don't kill me! *ducks and cowers behind bed as chairs are thrown* AAAAUGH I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE! ;_; **

**So, I've finally gotten around to writing this, because this whole last week I've been on vacation… and bored for a lot of it, and not to mention there's a twelve-hour drive. D: So I spent the majority of both going there and up till now coming back writing this. :P**

**The reason it took so long is I got writer's block for a really long time, I'm not even sure why anymore, but eventually I gave up trying (not permanently) and went on a hiatus for this for a while and started working on other fics. I got kind of carried away with my avoidance of writer's block… **

**Let me explain. So, what happens most of the time is that when I get writer's block for a story, I will take a break from it and start working on a new story that I got a muse for… then forget about the previous story altogether and keep writing the new story until I get writer's block for that, and by that time I will have brainstormed an idea for yet ANOTHER new story, and I will take a break from the other one to start working on the new one… **

**You can see where this is going.**

**BUT NO MORE! **

**I vow that I will NOT give up on this story! I am now going to narrow down my focuses to just a select few stories and write the chapters for those before moving on to work on others, and this is one of the stories that I shall focus on for now! And I've discovered a GREAT method to keep the muse for this story. **

**Every few chapters or so, or whenever I get writer's block, I'll do a recap chapter from a new POV (most likely Link's, except there will be a few exceptions). So, yeah. I found that it's easier to get my muse back if I retell a part that already happened and give it an entirely new POV, and by the end of the recap chap I will have figured out/remembered what will happen next. **

**So, I have mashed all the previous chapters into one big, over-8,000-words recap chapter before I work on the next. I need to refresh your memory, after all~**

**Although it is kind of a ridiculous length, soooo… **

**Okay, I will stop boring you now. Read on, and enjoy, my dear readers! **

* * *

_**~~Link's POV~~**_

Honestly, I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing this. If I had to guess, it would probably be because of Gabi. All she has to do is give me one of those puppy-dog looks and then I'm completely, utterly, and absolutely at her disposal.

Uh… yeah. What was I doing again?

…Right, I was supposed to be recounting what happened.

Where to start…? Oh, well, I guess I'll just go back to the beginning of all the insanity that ensued. It all started one (seemingly) normal day in Ordon…

* * *

_**~~Flashback ~~**_

"Hey, Fado!" I called out, waving.

Fado spun around. His eyes widened when he spotted me, slowing Epona as I neared the village.

"Well, I'll be darned! If it ain't da Hero of Twiligh'! How've ya been, Link? We 'aven't seen ya… whew, it's gotta 'ave been ova' a year now, 'asn't it? Whaddya been doin' all d'is time?"

I grinned at his antics as I slid off of Epona next to my house. "Fado, just how hard did the goats kick your head? You've confused how long I've been gone with how long since I saved Hyrule! I've only been gone a little over four months."

Fado blinked. "Well, it ain't _my_ fault! Why'd ya 'ave ta go an' pull dat disappearin' act on us? 'Em goats ain't list'nen ta me nowadays, cuz you wasn't 'ere!"

I rolled my eyes. "You _do_ realize that they never listened to you to begin with." _Some farmer_, I thought, fighting a snicker. "And… well, the reason I've been gone is… er…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Well… I've kind of been trying to avoid Ilia."

He raised his eyebrows before laughing loudly. "Well, I can't blame ya fer _dat_! Hard ta believe she used ta be yer best friend. Eva' since ya became da Hero of Twiligh', dal gal's been nuttia than a cucco in a house full'a donkeys!" He continued to laugh.

I paused at his fail at farm humor. "…Seriously, how hard did the goats hit you _this_ time?"

He stopped laughing and looked sheepish. "Eheheh… well, heh… er… I was out fer a day… or three…"

I sighed. "Figures. Oh, and one more thing…"

I raised my bow and arrow, pointed it to a tree, and fired. "Colin, I know you're hiding there."

Colin cried out and leapt down from behind the tree. After rolling, he looked up, disappointed. "Aw, I was _sure_ that I'd snuck up on you _this_ time! How's you know?"

I walked up to him, smiling, put my hand on his head, and ruffled his hair. "Keep in mind that I was your mentor, and I know a lot about your style. And I knew because you weren't quiet enough in the tree too go unnoticed by a skilled enemy. In a sneak attack, silence and accuracy are key, and you've gotta make the first hit count."

Colin pouted for another moment, but then he grinned. "Yes, sir!" Then he turned and ran to the village.

Fado watched as he disappeared. "Dat boy's b'comin' braver and braver since ya taught 'im."

I nodded. "Yeah. And good thing, too. One day, I'm not going to be here anymore, and someone's gotta be ready for that day."

We both knew that day was coming. It just came a lot sooner than anyone would've thought.

* * *

I sighed, drained, and slid my sword and shield off my back, tossing it to the side of my bed. It was now extremely late, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept in my own bed. I plopped down on it and allowed myself to be absorbed in my thoughts.

_One year. _That's how long it had been since I saved Hyrule, and the Twilight Realm, too. Since then, well… it was like I no longer had a purpose. I mean, I still had the village to return to, but that wasn't my life anymore.

I wondered idly if all Heroes ended up feeling that way after their main goal as Hero was said and done.

Sighing again, I rolled over and absentmindedly grabbed my sword and shield, slinging it back over my shoulder.

All of the sudden, the darkened room around me blurred. I tried to sit upright, but I swooned and fell to the floor, hard. "Nnnngh…" I moaned, trying desperately to fight whatever was happening. Sneak attack? Remains from Ganondorf's rule? Kidnapping? …Wait, who kidnaps the _heroes_?! They kidnap the _princess_, not _me_!

The Triforce on my hand suddenly glowed. A golden flash of light suddenly enveloped me, cutting off my slightly-loopy thoughts.

"Wh…wha…?" I mumbled, confused. I looked around my surroundings—I appeared to be floating in the middle of a golden-colored nothingness… no, wait. There were some other Heroes floating around me, looking just as bewildered as I felt. What was going on?

There was some confused murmuring from the other Heroes, all of us looking around, when suddenly I felt a strong tug at my chest.

"IIIIIE_YAAAAAAA_—!" I cried out (very un-heroically, might I add) before a sharp jolt went through my entire body as all of us Heroes connected, rendering completely paralyzed. Knowledge suddenly streamed into my mind as if some dam had broken, allowing memories I'd never had before to fill it to the brink: Saria, a forest sage and childhood friend. Daphnes, the name of the King of Hyrule. A parallel world of a water-logged Hyrule. Tetra, a descendant of Zelda. A place in the sky where people rode on birds called 'Loftwings' by the name of Skyloft, long forgotten. The creation of the Master Sword. Demise. Hylia. Sheik, Ruto, Fi, Navi, the King of Red Lions, Ezlo, Majora's Mask, Malon, Termina, Zelda… and most importantly, every detail of the other Heroes' lives up till that point.

I had seemingly infinite knowledge of every Link there'd ever been.

Feeling extremely weak and dazed, I could only remain there, immobile and suspended in the golden nothingness, as three soft, melodic voices whispered in unison, _"Gabi…"_

In my half-lucid state, I was barely able to blink in confusion, events happening around me faster than I could comprehend. _G…Gabi…? _I questioned internally, struggling to fight the dizziness that had overcome me and think clearly. _What's… what's that mean…? _

Then the golden light increased, completely enveloping me, and everything faded as I fell unconscious, succumbing to the emptiness of sleep.

* * *

Everything was dark. After what seemed like an infinity, a soft noise finally caused me to stir, rousing me from my slumber. I grimaced uncomfortably as I struggled to return to consciousness, and I forced my eyes open, blinking several times. Forcing myself to stand, albeit shakily, I stretched, straining my sleepy self to cooperate.

Then I blinked and looked around in confusion.

This wasn't my room…

I slowly took in my surroundings, befuddled. I appeared to have been laying on the wall of… some sort of short corridor with white walls, three doors—one at the far end of the corridor-thing, one along the wall right next to it on the corner, and another on the opposite wall—on my left side, and an empty door-shaped spot directly in front of me that branched out to another part of the building **(AN: That would be the hallway that connects my room to my brother's/sister's rooms, the bathroom, and the short hallway… thing that leads to the living room)**. "Where am I…?" I wondered aloud. "How'd I get here?" Then I looked to my right.

A young girl—probably in her early teens, maybe younger (I couldn't tell for sure because she was rather short ((don't tell her I said that because she will kill me… but she's probably going to read this when I'm done, so I guess that defeats the point of it))) **(A/N: Darn right I'm going to kill you! *glare*)**—was standing about two feet away from me, one hand on the open door, outright _gawking_ at me. She wore some sort of incredibly odd-looking clothing that was mostly purple with strangely shaped pink spot-like designs (which I would later learn to be called 'cheetah-print', whatever that means) on her pants and the back of her lavender shirt, with cat-shaped buttons and a small cat design on the corner of the shirt. The girl had short light brown hair with a golden tint to it, wide blue eyes, fairly pale skin, and, like I said before, was on the small side. (I mentioned her height again… I'm going to die. *gulp*) I stared at her for what felt like hours but was probably just a few seconds, various thoughts running through my suddenly wide-awake mind.

The passing thought came that she might've kidnapped me or something, but I looked at her equally bewildered face and quickly dismissed the thought. She seemed just as stunned as I was, if not more, to see me there, which could've been acting, but somehow I doubted it. Besides, she didn't seem like she would be able to carry me by herself. Unless, of course, she'd had help, but that still didn't explain the golden light and the dizziness and the whole 'other Heroes' ordeal, along with the new memories that had suddenly been crammed into my mind, which I had now decided had something to do with the Goddesses. What had happened exactly I still wasn't sure, but it probably had something to do with Them.

I then wondered about her odd attire. I'd never seen any clothes looking quite like _that_, and believe me, I've seen some pretty weird outfits in my time in Hyrule. Not to mention all the _other_ Links' adventures.

Then, I looked at her still-staring face. _Hey, she's kind of cute, _a part of me suddenly mused.

…

…

…WHAAAAAAAT?!

_CUTE_?!

I'm not supposed to think like that about some random girl who I'd never even met before! I was busy playing the part of the Hero! I couldn't waste precious time on random thoughts like that when I was busy protecting Hyrule from monsters! I hadn't even seriously considered being in a relationship with Ilia or Zelda or even Midna, not to mention my other lives' acquaintances/girls-that-were-friends-but-not-girl friends! If I hadn't been terribly interested in any of _them_, then I _certainly _wasn't supposed to be interested in some random girl who could've easily been some sort of creepy stalker who was watching me while I was sleeping!

RIGHT?!

…

…

…Right?

Well, in any case, after that, I quickly cut off my mind from going any… _deeper_, per se, into that particular line of thoughts. NOT the time for my mind to go down the gutter.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I asked the obvious question: "And who're _you_?"

She seemed to start a little at the fact that I'd addressed her directly, eyes widening even more than before. The young girl quickly ducked her head down, glancing down at herself nervously for a few seconds. Her face went red with embarrassment, but for what reason I couldn't fathom. "I-I… uh… I…" she stammered. Then she looked up at me again, a cross between anxiety and shyness shimmering in her blue eyes. "M-my name's Gabi," she said finally, looking at me slightly sheepishly.

She couldn't have surprised me more.

I felt my eyes widen, shocked. "Gabi?!" I heard myself repeat her name incredulously When she'd said that, I suddenly felt the need to recount everything, the words spilling from my mouth. "I…I saw a flash of golden light, and I vaguely remember other Heroes somehow _merging_ with me… then I heard one word… 'Gabi'…" My voice fell to little more than a whisper when I mentioned the other versions of myself combining with me; my forehead crinkled in confusion as I leaned in slightly closer to study her, as if the answers were hidden somewhere in her face. Her glowing blue eyes widened even more as I questioned, "Are you somehow connected to the Triforce?"

Not even fully aware of my movements, I cautiously stepped forward and lightly grabbed onto her shoulder, looking at her in confusion as various questioning thoughts ran through my head, making me frown slightly. Her face went about ten different shades of red, which I thought was incredibly cute—

…_NO! I DIDN'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT AGAIN! …Not that she wasn't—just—you know what, just forget it._

…Anyway, back on-topic. She very suddenly did a very NOT cute blush, eyes widening even further even though I hadn't thought it was possible as she looked up at me. "Who… _are _you, Gabi?" I asked her softly.

Aaaaaaaaand then she fainted.

…

…

…_Ooookaaaay… I'll just pretend that wasn't totally weird… _I thought.

A few seconds passed in an awkward silence as I stared blankly at the girl who was now passed out on the floor.

"…_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_?!" I cried out after the fact that she'd just passed out for seemingly no reason had finally sunk in. I then proceeded to freak out. _Aw, crap! Did I hurt her? Did I hold on too tight? What do I do?! She just FAINTED! I've never had to deal with this before! WHAT DO I DO?! _

_Okay, don't freak out. Breathe, Link, breathe. Just calm down, _I told myself, forcing myself to relax. After taking a few deep breaths, I sighed. "Okay," I muttered to myself, a bad habit that I'd gotten due to being so used to talking to my shadow before Midna left, "the first order of business would be… to find a bed to put her in, right?"

Then I frowned. "…Thaaat sounded wrong." But I wasn't a child molester, so…

Ahem. Right, getting distracted again. "Uhh…" I mumbled, slowly crouching down and scooping the sma—I mean, _undersized _girl into my arms, holding her bridal-style. _Heh… bridal style… _my inner voice whispered (that sounded suspiciously like Midna, probably to make up for her missing snarky and/or sarcastic comments all the time), making me blush as Gabi's head lolled back against my chest, her body limp in my arms.

"Yeah, shut up, no one asked you," I growled back softly, not wanting to bother Gabi with the conversation I was having with… myself…

…_Goddesses, am I really _that_ far gone to be having conversations with _myself_? I seriously need someone to talk to… _I thought, sighing quietly.

_You still have me, _Inner Voice chimed in, COMPLETELY unhelpfully.

_Yeah, well, shut up and leave me alone! _I snapped back, only to realize I was proving my own point by continuing to argue with MYSELF.

Sighing again, I shoved my insane mental conversations aside before shifting Gabi into a more comfortable position in my arms. I was about to turn around and carry her off somewhere else, but then I looked up and realized that there was a bed in the room she'd just come out of. I inferred that it was her room, which was further confirmed when I stepped into the room and saw that on the wall directly to my left upon entering the room had "GABI" hanging on the wall in 3D pink-and-blue sparkly lettering. **(A/N: HOLY CRAP! I didn't know that they knew about 3D in the middle ages! Link, you just broke the fourth wall! **

**Link: "^.^ Eheheh…) **

…I felt stupid…

After placing the sho—… _less-than-average-height_ girl in the bed and pulling the blankets over her, I stepped back from the bed and looked around.

Then I noticed that the walls were painted light green.

I stared blankly at the walls for a few seconds, not fully comprehending. When it finally sank in, a smirk slowly spread across my face.

"…YYYYYYYY_EEEEEEEEEEEE_SSSS! I _knew_ green was in style, they just didn't believe me! THIS IS _PROOF_! TAKE _THAT_, ORDON! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" I crowed proudly, puffing out my chest. When a few seconds passed and I realized that no one could hear me, due to the only person I'd seen thus far was unconscious, I felt even more stupid than before.

Then a thought occurred to me, and I turned to said person. She seemed awfully young to be living at home alone—of course, I had been living in _my_ house all alone since I was old enough to walk, but that's beside the point—but the house was eerily silent, and if there had been anyone else in the house, they would've known about my presence and come running the instant I'd gone on my 'green is in style' rant.

My frown of confusion returned, and I made my way towards the door, cautiously closing it behind me. When I looked around, I gasped, realizing something that I hadn't before.

This place was HUGE!

I'd been to almost every house in Hyrule (okay, that sounded creepy…), and just this hallway and Gabi's room were pretty much the size of three average houses _combined_!

**(A/N: Actually, my house is pretty much normal-sized… it's just that in Hyrule in TP, the houses are ridiculously small. So my normal-sized house seems big to him.)**

AND THERE WAS STILL MORE THAN THIS PART OF THE HOUSE!

After checking the three other doors—one was purple with "KATIE" in pink sparkly letters like the ones in Gabi's room, the other was dark blue without a name on the wall but with posters on the walls and strange-looking bricks scattered on the floor from wall to wall ("What in Din's name is a LEGO?" I wondered, staring at the posters), and the last was an odd-looking bathroom—I proceeded to head through the previously mentioned empty doorframe-thing.

Outside that part of the house, there was a large open space, two intricately-designed wooden columns, and a wooden door with some sort of transparent crystals that seemed like textured glass. Most interestingly, there was an extremely large black box-like thing in what I decided must be the living room, about ten feet away from an oversized couch. **(A/N: C'mon, guys, you can figure this out! CAN I BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS?!) **I didn't know what it was, so I left it alone.

But upon looking at that and thinking absentmindedly that I'd never seen anything like it in Hyrule before, a thought suddenly came to me.

Was I even in Hyrule anymore?

Panic began to rise in my chest, and I began to speed up my pace.

There were two more doors that I quickly checked, one that I took to be the laundry room, albeit a weird one, due to the clothes in baskets, the other I decided must be another bedroom, probably for Gabi's parents, although generally in Hyrule everyone would stay in the same bedroom. But, as I had been seeing, I wasn't anywhere I'd ever been before, and this just increased the firmness of my theory that I was no longer in Hyrule.

Then there was a kitchen with a black table and some weird silver rectangle thing **(A/N: The refrigerator…)**, and at the end of the room there was a fireplace, and what appeared like a smaller version of the black box thing in the living room was on top of it.

I slowly sank to the floor, eyes wide as I looked down at the ground on my hands and knees. _Even the flooring is different, _I thought faintly, staring at the soft, fuzzy brown floor. **(A/N: Carpet, duh.)**

After a few seconds, I slowly got back to my feet, determination rising. I would ask Gabi where we were and WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN WAS GOING ON when she finally came to. At least she spoke Hylian—if she hadn't, then that would've been a problem. But she did, therefore it was alright.

_Although if she spoke some foreign language, then I'm sure she would look adorable trying to understand what I was saying, _a part of me pointed out (the voice that sounded like me, not Midna).

I blushed furiously. _SH-SHUT UP! I didn't ask you! _The Voice That Is Me snapped back.

_That didn't sound like denial. _This time it _was_ Midna's voice, and she sounded so freaking smug.

_She's right, you know. _Other Me.

_Guys… _Me.

_Teehee! They would make such a cute couple, don't you think? _Midna.

_Depends. She could always say no. _Other Me.

_Guys…! _

_Heeheehee! Well, that's true, but you never know. I mean, she DID pass out when he touched her. _

_GUYS….!_

_It could just be that she's shy and doesn't like being touched by other people. _**(A/N: No... I'm not ****Haphephobic.**..) **  
**

_Hee, maybe so… _

_Although, I have to agree that she really would be a good person for him to get together with. Since you ditched him and left him in the world of light—no offense, Midna. _

_None taken. _

_GUYS!_

—_He hasn't gotten together with anyone. Ilia went totally crazy for him once she got her memories back, Zelda seems completely indifferent about him, and Telma… okay, she's just creepy. She's, what, thirty?! _

_Heehee, not to mention all the other incarnations' girls. _

_Yeah, like Malon—an animal-loving girl who DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING OF VALUE, except maybe giving his past life Epona—and then there was Ruto._

_Teehee. She was a weird one. _

_Yeah! THEY WERE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES. Poor Link didn't know what he was signing up for at the time… _

_Good thing time was sent back to before he met her. That fish was creepy. _

_And what about—_

_GUUUUUUUUUUYS! _

I finally managed to stop my thoughts-gone-wild from their inner debate, groaning in exasperation. _WHY are you trying to hook me up with some random girl who is obviously several years younger than me and who I know absolutely nothing about in some strange place?! _

_Because you actually admitted that she was cute._Both of the inner voices answered my question at the exact same time.

My face heated up and, deciding I was fed up with the conversations from my smug inner selves, I proceeded to bang my head against the nearest wall.

_*Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.*_

Thankfully, this solution seemed to disperse my ever-so-perverted inner selves, and I was left with just me. Satisfied, albeit now supporting a killer headache, I grabbed a black chair from the table and carried it back to Gabi's room before setting it against the window right next to her pillow and ungracefully plopped down on it. I crossed my legs and lazily rested my chin on my hand.

I'd calmed down considerably by the time that Gabi's eyes twitched and, a short bit later, she shot upright, panting and clutching her chest. She looked ahead with wide eyes before taking note of her bed. She obviously didn't see me yet, since I had been at a position right next to her pillow that I wasn't immediately visible. "Phew… I haven't had a dream like that in a long time…" she laughed, voice tinged with nervousness as she began to slide out of her bed.

"Oh, so you're awake?" I questioned, catching her attention.

She froze. Then, ever-so-slowly, Gabi turned around to face me, her blue eyes wide like before.

"B-but—when—but—_ohhhhh_…!" she stuttered before her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out again.

"G-_GAH_!" I cried, caught off-guard, catching her before she fell face-first off the bed. A few seconds passed, and I began to grin, suddenly absurdly amused.

Unfortunately, my amusement was short-lived.

_Teehee, don't you think she looks cute when she's sleeping? _Inner Voice of Midna questioned giddily. _Wait, don't answer that, I know you'll just deny it. Don't forget, we're in the same mind space, so I know what you're thinking, so don't even bother. Denying it, I mean. _

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF—I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! _

_Hee, I missed you, too, _she replied sarcastically.

_Sorry, you can't get rid of us that easily, _Other Me said, amused. _You can't just get rid of your insanity-slash-overactive-imagination just with a headache. _

_I SWEAR, I WILL FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET RID OF YOU! _

_Yeah, good luck with that,_ both voices chimed.

I moaned before snapping, aloud this time, "Look, both of you, just shut up, okay? I need to work things out, and hopefully next time Gabi won't pass out again before I can actually ask her something! I'm pretty sure if she wakes up to see me talking to myself, she won't be the most open to discussion! So, just leave me alone with my thoughts—NOT you guys—so I can actually _think_!"

Thankfully, they went silent, and I was able to think in peace.

I thought about the previous night. Why did the Goddesses bring me here, to this weird place? And why would they combine me with all the other Heroes—past, present, and future? I didn't understand.

Maybe it was some sort of new enemy like Ganondorf, and I would need all the memories of every Hero to defeat them? Maybe—now that I had the memories of the first Link—when I defeated Ganondorf as this Link, the next version of his incarnation would be too close to Demise for the Goddesses to allow, so they combined all of us Heroes to fight him before he conquered the world?

…If so, what _after_?

I now knew that every Hero had felt like I had when our destinies were fulfilled—like we no longer had a purpose. Even the previously mentioned first Link, after making a home on the Surface, had felt like he no longer had a purpose once he'd established villages on land. His childhood friend Zelda—which I was still coming to terms with; I mean, I could understand different incarnations of the Hero, all with the same name, but _Zelda_, too? And the original Zelda actually being a _goddess_?! It was fairly mind-boggling—had an obvious crush on my past self, and although he did care about her more than almost anyone else pretty much, he hadn't been in love with her. In fact, he'd been trying to figure out if he should force himself to find a way to fall in love with her as not to hurt her feelings on the particular night that he'd been zapped right out of his home and combined with me and the other Links.

Although… it was kind of weird to talk about me and the other Links as different people, because although we still had our lives and our own personalities, we had each other's memories. Alright, so maybe from my point of view, their memories were more on the hazy side than my own personal memories, but still. They felt like they were my own memories, and it felt weird to talk about them like they were someone else's memories. But it felt just as weird to talk like it had happened to _me_, because like I said, we still had our own lives and personalities. Their memories weren't mine, and yet at the same time they were. It was… weird, to say the least.

So… I was still lost and confused. And even after all that thinking, I still didn't know why the Goddesses had done this to me—I mean, us—I mean… you know what, just forget it—and brought me/us here. In some random girl's house. With some girl who seemed to have a passing-out fetish.

…Heh.

…Heheheh.

This brought the amused smirk back to my face—I found it absurdly hilarious that she passed out, twice. I wouldn't be able to stop laughing if she passed out this time.

As if on cue, I heard a sharp intake of breath from Gabi's sleeping form as she stirred, and I, still grinning, went over to her side and leaned over her slightly as her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, again.

Her befuddled blue eyes met my amused ones almost immediately. "You aren't going to pass out again, are you?"

Gabi swallowed, looking back up at me nervously. "U-um, I don't think so?" Her voice sounded unsure, so I studied her doubtfully for a few seconds before seeing firmness in her eyes that there hadn't been in her tone. So I nodded and held out a hand.

Now uncertainty _did_ flicker in her eyes as she looked at my gauntlet-covered hand. "Uh, Link… I might pass out again if you tried to help me, so, um, I think I can get up myself…"

Surprised, I blinked before shrugging and pulling my hand away. My internal conversations with my inner selves came to mind, but I shoved them aside—I didn't need The Voices to come back. "Whatever you say…" Then I caught what she said and abruptly froze and stared at her. "How do you know my name?!" I demanded, forcing the surprise and nervousness from my tone.

She winced, as if realizing she'd said something she shouldn't have. "Uh—um… well… it's hard to explain…" Gabi rambled nervously.

I crossed my arms, suspicion that I'd previously dismissed now returning at her anxiety. "I've got time."

She bit her lip, hesitating. After a few moments, Gabi slowly responded, "…I'll tell you what, you tell me your story first, and then I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

Despite my suspicions of her, I had to admire her ability to dig for information in such a situation. So I shrugged. "Fine," I replied, sitting down in the black chair again.

Gabi slowly slid off her bed, glancing at… _something_ on the other side of the room before sitting on the far end of the bed. I noticed the distance and frowned slightly but said nothing about it. "So, Gabi… As I was saying before you passed out, I want to know what happened, and how I got here. All I know is that one minute, I was minding my own business, then suddenly, the Triforce on my hand began glowing. A bright light shone from it, and then a whole bunch of other Heroes and I were suddenly just floating in the middle of nowhere, and we fly into each other and combine, and I suddenly know things I couldn't possibly know myself. Then I wake up here with you staring at me, and you know the rest." After I'd finished, I stared at her expectantly, waiting.

Gabi hesitated, shifting nervously. "Well… my view of the situation isn't really helpful either," she confessed. "I went to bed last night when I got dizzy from a golden light, and I wake up and walk out of my room with you sleeping in the hallway. End of story."

I raised my eyebrows, partially at her bluntness and partially in surprise at her response. I didn't detect any hints of a lie in her voice or face, so I decided she must be telling the truth. "So, despite the fact that I heard your name in that light, you don't know anything about the situation either. How strange…" I mused to myself. Then I locked eyes with her again. "But that still doesn't explain how you know _my_ name."

She seemed uncomfortable. "Um… well, like I said, it's hard to explain…" Gabi said nervously.

"Try," was my response.

Holding my gaze for a few more seconds, she relented. Then she closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and began rubbing her temples…

Uh… okaaaay…

"Do you always do that when you think?" I questioned after I was no longer able to contain my curiosity.

Gabi opened one of her pale blue eyes, halting her hands mid-motion in confusion. "Do what?"

I raised one of my eyebrows. "That… that thing you're doing," I said, trying to find the words. "Rubbing your forehead and making that face."

Now both of her eyes opened and she stared as she pulled her hands away. "I…I sometimes do when my head hurts or when I'm faced with a really hard puzzle, which isn't that often…" Gabi said, her voice unsure. "Habit, I guess."

Guilt suddenly shot into me. I realized I'd never really considered how shocked and maybe even scared she must be to find me just lying outside her door, even if she did somehow know my name. Gabi _did_ pass out _twice_ upon seeing/touching me, after all. Great, now I felt bad…

She closed her eyes again and her eyebrows creased, but this time she didn't do the odd temple-rubbing thing. I waited uneasily as she breathed in, out, in, out, in, out, in—

Gabi made a soft sighing sound and re-opened her eyes. "Well… I can only think of one way to tell it to you, but you'll have a pretty hard time believing it anyway…" She stood, avoiding eye contact. "Follow me." Then she opened the door and walked out. After a brief moment's hesitation, I followed.

She glanced back, and relief seemed to flood her tense expression when she saw me. Then she slowed, stopped, and turned again, seeming lost in thought.

"…What?" No response. "…Uh, Gabi? Hello?" Nothing. Now I was getting nervous. "Gabi?! Hello?! Gabi?!" Still nothing… "GABI!" I yelled.

Gabi finally reacted, recoiling, but all of the sudden, I felt… strange. It wasn't really a bad feeling, just… strange. It wasn't painful, but it certainly felt uncomfortable. I don't really know how to describe it, but one second I was the Hero of Twilight, the next I was the original Link, the Hero of Sky. My memories of being the Hero of Twilight before that day dimmed slightly, fading until it blended in with the other Heroes' memories, and the memories of the Hero of Sky took its place at the forefront of my mind, his—I mean, _my_ memories enhanced and detail sharpened until I felt more certain that I was and always had been him, which made absolutely no sense, because just a second ago I had been someone else. (Although, interestingly enough, the memories I'd gotten as Hero of Twilight Link in Gabi's house remained just as vivid… odd.)

I always knew I was crazy…

"Wh-wha—?!" I gasped, looking down at myself and lifting my arms to examine them in shock. I realized with a start that I had _become_ the other Link.

Then I changed again.

Now I was the adult form of the Hero of Time. "_AAAAH_!" I hollered out in fear.

Again, I shifted, and I turned into the Hero of Time's child form, not too long after the events in Termina.

My head shot up and I looked at Gabi, who was staring at me in awe. With a start, I realized that this was her doing, and a split second later I'd transformed into the Hero of Winds. "W-wait!" I cried out desperately, waving my hands back and forth in front of me in an attempt to discourage Gabi from whatever she was doing.

But she merely grinned giddily and caused me to change.

At this point, I gave up paying attention to which Hero she'd changed me into and focused on readying myself to leap at her.

She changed me again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and—

Without even realizing I was back to being the Hero of Twilight until afterwards, I jumped at Gabi and clamped my hands over her round ears (if I had been in my Hero of Time form, then I would've thought she was partially Gerudo, but due to my memories of current me, the Hero of Twilight, and people in Ordon like Ilia and Colin, I knew that she was just a normal human instead of a Hylian). I decided that the assumption I'd had previously that she was just uncomfortable with human contact was true when she completely stilled, staring at me in anticipation and neglecting to change me again. "Gabi," I ordered, voice low, "Whatever you're doing, however you're doing it, stop. Now."

Gabi continued to stare, pale blue eyes glimmering. Then she slowly nodded. "S…sorry, Link," she mumbled awkwardly. "I… I was just thinking about what you'd said about the other Heroes 'combining' with you, and I was thinking about what I was about to show you… and then suddenly, you started changing like that… I don't know why… I'm sorry…"

I watched her look up at me shyly. Dropping my hands to my sides, I sighed. "Well, whatever it is, it's obviously important… Freaky as what's been going on, if it has anything to do with the situation, I'm willing to hear it."

I saw her swallow. "Well, it's not so much as hearing as… seeing."

* * *

Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what happened, or how, but somehow Gabi managed to convince me that I was some character in her 'video games'. I guess it's mostly because she showed proof by playing said video games and replaying (almost) exactly what had happened.

Naturally, after she was done, I went into shock.

I collapsed on the couch, burying my face in my hands. "Ohhhh…" I moaned, overwhelmed. "Oh, _noooo_…"

I felt her small hand on my shoulder. I didn't move. "Link… I'm sorry…" I heard her whisper hesitantly, "I… I know how much of a shock this must be for you… honestly… I haven't ever experienced anything like what you must be going through… I wish that I could—"

I didn't let her finish. Despite the fact that I'd assumed Gabi didn't like human contact, I desperately needed comfort, and I lurched at her, wrapping my arms around her small **(A/N: …Seriously, Link? Seriously? Do you WANT to die?!) **body as I buried my head in her shoulder. I felt myself shaking. "Oh, Gabi," I whispered, voice cracking. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

Gabi remained still for a few moments, and I briefly worried that she'd pass out again from the sudden proximity. But then I felt her arms wrap around me, and her breath tickled my ear as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

I let myself break.

Tears were forced back behind my closed eyelids, but my previously contained trembling came full-force as I whimpered into her shoulder.

After a little while, I'd calmed down, but I still didn't pull away.

Unfortunately, The Voices chose now to come back.

_Eeheehee! Aww, isn't this sweet? _Inner Voice of Midna cooed. Yes, cooed.

_Not YOU again! _I internally groaned. Then a few moments of awkward mental silence passed, and I realized what was wrong. _Hey, where's the other one? _

_He's taking a break, _Inner-Midna replied, and I imagined her smirking. _Hee, you're quite a handful. He needed a rest. _

I scowled slightly, luckily Gabi didn't see it due to the fact that my face was currently buried in her shoulder and covered by her shoulder-length, golden brown hair. _Alright, fine. I don't care. Just don't bother me! If you were so dead-set on making her and I a couple, then just leave us alone!_

She giggled, but thankfully her voice faded, leaving me to (slightly smugly) remain holding Gabi in peaceful silence.

…Until a noise interrupted it.

_BREEEEE! _

Gabi jerked away from me, eyes wide as her head spun in the direction of the kitchen. "What is that?!" I demanded, slightly fearfully as my mind ran through the possibilities of the strange sound. "Is it an alarm of war? A monster? A demented cucoo?!"

_BREEEEE! _

Without answering, she spun around and ran. I chased after her.

She stared at a strange object on the counter that had a flickering red something-or-other on it, dread clear on her face. "No," Gabi finally responded. "It's not anything like that… it's something much, much worse." She swallowed.

"It's my _mom_."

The way she said that, you'd think she was talking about Demise himself…

Then she mouthed,_'Link, don't… say… anything,'_ before she quickly yanked the strange object from its holder-thing, pressed something on it, and held it up to her ear. "Hi, Mom," Gabi said, voice abruptly bland and uninterested.

I stared at her, baffled partially due to her abrupt change in tone and partially at the fact she called that strange object 'Mom'. I may not have much experience with… er… _reproduction_, but I was fairly certain that that object couldn't possibly be able to create a person.

So, relatively disturbed, I opened my mouth to voice my questions, only to have Gabi's eye grow wide with horror and she hurriedly held a finger in front of her mouth, teeth clenched in anxiety. Getting the hint, I clamped my mouth shut again and waited.

I heard some strange muffled noise coming from the small device, and Gabi said calmly, "It's fine, Mom. I really don't mind."

Again, there was an indecipherable noise. Then Gabi's eyes widened in panic and she hurriedly cried, "Oh, no! It's fine, Mom!" Then she seemed to notice the abruptness of her response, and her face took on a look of pained anxiety before she swallowed and reverted to the previous monotonous look from before. After a few seconds, she coolly remarked, "Yeah, everything's fine. Why? Is something wrong?"

A pleased look crossed her face, followed by a brief flicker of irritation before a sly grin crossed her face. "Well, I guess you're busy, and I don't want to keep you from whatever you gotta do. Bye!" She pressed something else on the object and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she slammed down the device back onto its holder.

An awkward silence followed. I cleared my throat anxiously, drawing her attention to me. "Uh… so what was that?"

Gabi opened her mouth uncertainly, then closed it. "Uhhhhh…" Then inspiration crossed her face, and Gabi seemed to jump at the idea. "So, Link," she told me, "you know how as the Hero of Time version of yourself, you could play Saria's Song on the ocarina and communicate with Saria, even when you were far away?"

Nostalgia crept in when she mentioned Saria, and I remembered how that Link had missed her terribly when she went to become a Sage. I nodded slowly, almost saddened by the memory now that I knew that, chances were, I—I mean, that Link (man this is confusing)—would likely never see her again, even though afterwards time had been reversed and I/he'd gone back to Kokiri Forest before searching for Navi. Who I/he'd probably never see again, either.

"Well, it's kinda like that," Gabi explained, "except instead of a song, you press certain numbers in a certain order, and there's not just one person you can talk to; you press specific numbers in order to talk to a specific person. And if you're the one receiving the call, you just press the Talk button to talk to the person calling you. Does that make sense?"

I paused for a moment, trying to process it, before slowly nodding in confirmation.

She grinned, seeming pleased with herself. "Good."

A mere split second later, another noise made us both jump.

_DING-DONG! _

Heart pounding from the sudden shock, I began to demand, "What's—" but Gabi quickly interrupted me.

"Shhh!" she cried, voice shrill with fear as she frantically waved me away. "Hide! Stay here! Don't move!" Then she ran out of the kitchen with surprising speed, leaving me alone.

I idly stood there, feeling awkward as I listened to the front door opening, followed by a long stream of words from an unfamiliar voice, followed by the sounds of a conversation with another voice. This one sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then, abruptly, I felt another odd feeling overcome me, and I changed into the Hero of Hyrule **(A/N: I had to look it up on Zeldapedia; it's the original Legend of Zelda Link. Jeez, sometimes it's really hard to figure out what to do for these oldie-games!)**. I heard Gabi start shouting, also hearing my name, and despite what she'd said before I rushed out, ready to fight if necessary.

"Gabi!" I hollered out. "I heard you yelling, and all of the sudden, I changed again, and—" Then I stopped, frozen on the spot, when I saw two unfamiliar girls standing next to… _me_?

Yes, I said _me_.

I looked to Gabi, hoping she had an explanation, but she seemed just as baffled, glancing between me and the other, identical Link, stunned, as tense silence settled. Then, she swooned slightly, and I, recognizing her actions from previous events, muttered "Oh, for the love of Nayru—" under my breath before hurriedly leaping over to her and clamping my hand down on her shoulder, spinning her around to face me. "Gabi, don't you dare pass out again," I warned, praying it would work.

To my relief, it did. At my touch, she stiffened slightly and didn't faint, probably due to being slightly more used to physical contact with me. Gabi grinned sheepishly. "R-right. Sorry."

I quirked an eyebrow doubtfully before smirking mischievously, tightening my grip on her slightly, and yanking her in my direction, forcefully squishing her small—I mean, _less-than-average_—frame against my side. She yelped. "Wh-whaddya doing?!" she demanded, her face nervous and red.

Continuing to grin, I looked at her and stared into her eyes (it was fairly easy to do, now that—GASP—I was barely more than her height). "I can't have you bail on me again, Gabi; you're the only one who can help me interpret everything. _This_ should keep you from fainting."

I felt her heart pounding against me, her body stiff; but now that she seemed more used to contact with me, I guess that her fear of physical contact with other people had lessened a bit, enough for her not to pass out again but instead remain wide awake.

Someone coughed in irritation, and we averted out attention from each other and looked at the three in the doorway—admittedly, I'd completely forgotten about them… oh, well.

The tan girl with dark hair was scowling in annoyance, probably because we'd been ignoring them. Interestingly enough, none of them seemed surprised to see two Links, not even the me over there. "_This_ is what I came here to talk to you about!" the previously mentioned tan girl cried, gesturing to me. She opened her mouth to continue, but then she stopped and turned to the Link by her side. "I don't like you like that," she said, tone filled with distaste. Right before our eyes, he changed into the Hero of Sky.

…WHAAAAAT?!

"That's better," the tan girl declared, nodding indifferently as if it wasn't a big deal that there were two Links in the same room that apparently could both change between Heroes.

Apparently, the other girl who was incredibly pale with brown hair who wore a plain pale green T-shirt with beige/tan shorts had made her way over to us during the previous events without us noticing… I found that kind of creepy. She could probably rival Sheik in terms of silence and going unnoticed. "Hi," the pale girl said to Gabi, voice as monotonous as her expression.

Gabi swallowed awkwardly before replying, "Hi," and averting her attention back to the duo that was now glaring daggers at each other.

The other Link looked rather pissed off, which surprised me—in my memories of that Link, it was incredibly hard to make him angry. "_Why_ do you keep _changing_ me between _forms_?!"

The tan girl just shrugged. "I just needed the other form to get here. I like this version more."

"But you're _constantly_ changing me!"

"You've only been here an hour or two!"

"But in that short time, you've transformed me, what? Thirteen times?!"

"Hey, the first time it was an accident! After that, I was curious! Then I had to get here, and now, well, I just don't _like_ the original Link!"

I blinked. _But… he IS the original Link… right? _I questioned, befuddled.

The other Link threw his arms into the air. "I _AM_ THE ORIGINAL LINK!" he shouted, echoing my thoughts, albeit sounding much angrier.

I heard Gabi snicker.

The tan girl scowled. "NOT IN THE ORDER NINTENDO PUBLISHED!" …What the heck is Nintendo?

"WHO _CARES_ ABOUT NINTENDO?!" And how does _he_ know if I don't?!

"_I_ CARE!"

They kept arguing back and forth, stuff shouted at each other like "Elf-boy" and "Panda-obsessed weirdo". I was just watching in amusement, my out-of-body experience rather eye-opening to how ridiculous I could be at times. Then another weird feeling overcame me, and I was suddenly the adult version of the Hero of Time. I immediately looked to the girl crushed to my side. "What?" I asked her, confused.

She stared back at me, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Megaton Hammer?" Gabi requested, eyes glittering mischievously.

I felt my eyes widen at the implication, understanding immediately what she wanted. But that thing was freaking HEAVY. Even as my adult form, I had to hold it with both hands in order to support its weight. Surely from her 'video games' she knew that! "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" I demanded.

Gabi nodded, and now her mischievous grin spread across her face.

Doubting that she could really lift it, I warned her cautiously as not to offend her, "It's pretty heavy…"

She shrugged. "Meh, won't take long."

…'_Meh'? _I questioned internally, confused.

Somehow, she managed to squirm her right arm out from being squished against my side and hold it out expectantly.

I hesitated before relenting and pulling out the Megaton Hammer from my magically enhanced pouch. The instant its weight set in, I grunted and released her, hurriedly gripping the hold on it before slowly lowering it and holding out the handle part to her.

She stepped towards it, getting into a position to lift it as she grabbed the handle, the metal section still on the floor. "You might wanna stand back," Gabi warned the pale girl, who obliged, face still unchanging despite the fact that her friend was about to lift a hammer almost as big as herself. Gabi tensed (she seemed to be doing a lot of that today), readying herself before she pulled, attempting to lift it off the ground.

"WHOA!" she cried, dropping it and falling backwards instantaneously from the weight. After steadying herself again, Gabi remarked, "You weren't kidding when you said this thing was heavy! What's this thing made from?! Lead?! _Uranium_?!"

I stared at her, confused once again. _…'Lead'? 'Uranium'? _

Gabi sighed, seeing my expression. "Well, derp. Never mind…"

…'_DERP'?!_

Obviously not hearing my internal befuddlement, she straightened again and tightly gripped the hold of the hammer. She made a small, almost inaudible whimper/grunting noise before lifting it off the ground, charging at the STILL-arguing duo, and slamming it down just outside the door right in front of them.

A loud _BOOM _sounded, knocking both of them over as a shockwave surrounded where it'd hit the ground. The tan girl and other-me slowly looked up at her dizzily, eyes wide as saucers.

Gabi wobbled and collapsed, gripping the hammer as a support as her legs sprawled out around her. She coughed weakly a few times, and I frowned, concerned.

But I quickly forgot about it as Gabi lifted her head up and looked up at the two of them again. A grin spread across her face.

"I think I've made my point."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand recap done!**

**So, what'd ya think? I'm giving myself a pat on the back right now, 'cuz I feel like I did a fine blend of humor and romance for this recap chapter, which are the two main categories of this story. Therefore, I feel proud. **

**Heheheheh… **

…

**I feel like I'm forgetting to mention something…**

…

…

**OOOOOH YEAH! **

**Peeps, this is IMPORTANT! ****If you submitted an OC, or you are going to submit an OC, I need you to read this. Don't skip. Seriously. I'M SERIOUS. Okay? Okay.**

**Soooo… heheh… some of your OC submission forms got lost/buried in my inbox. D: **

**Why? **

**Because I used to have absolutely no way to keep track of PMs. -_-**

**If you submitted your OC submission form in a review, then don't worry. I mean, those are easy to keep track of. All I have to do is click the little red 'reviews' button in italics at the top of the screen and CLICKY! I can see aaall the stuff you've submitted. Yay. Unless I accidentally deleted a chapter, it'll be easy to keep track of. **

**Buuuuut my inbox is used to be a very dangerous location to put important stuff, because people are messaging me 24/7, and in the hiatus, your stuff might've been lost. Forever.**

…**My email is a scary place. Seriously, I think I'd rather brave the Cave of Ordeals than sort through all the crap in there… **

**If I tried, it could possibly take WEEKS to find it, maybe even MONTHS. Probably not years, but with my laziness, it could happen. Maybe. **

**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I scrounged up all the ones I could in my inbox (of doom), but I probably didn't find them all. And, besides, my brain feels like it's going to explode from panic attacks at realizing that I forgot to put some stuff in the OC-insert submission sheet. So, I'm going to re-post the submission sheet, with some added stuff on it. I guess if you don't feel like it or if you posted your stuff in a review, you don't **_**have**_** to re-send it, but the more detail you have in your character submission, the more likely I'll use your OC. You don't have to answer **_**everything**_** if you don't want to, but the more info, the easier your OC is to insert into the story. So, make your OC as detailed as possible! Don't make yourself a Mary-Sue (unless, of course, you make it completely and utterly Mary-Sue so that I can bash said Mary-Sue for humor), but don't make yourself under-detailed and uninteresting and simple either! DETAILS, PEOPLE, DETAILS! **

**But, keep in mind that this in not strictly a romance fic between your OC and Link. It is also humor-centric. So try to put something in that I can make funny (monotonous all the time, absurdly hyper, a fetish for whacking people upside the head with books, etc). **

**Oh… and one more thing… **

**I AM IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, PEEPS. I'm going to be in eighth grade after summer ends. If you are, like, 16, then I seriously doubt you can be in my classes at school. Sorry I never mentioned that. I'm going to be 13 years old as of July 14****th****, so I seriously doubt I'll be seeing, like, 19-year-olds on a regular basis at my school. Just saying…**

**Alrighty. Here's OC submission version 2 (I'll also replace chapter 1's version of the submission sheet so new readers don't accidentally send that one instead). **

**Your/OC's Name: **

**Age: **

**B-day (so that if a year goes by without me updating, I'll know how old you are at this point): **

**Physical Description: **

**Personality: **

**Occupation (meaning your grade, job if you have one, etc): **

**Anything Extra (hobbies, chores that you feel like listing, interesting facts, so on and so forth): **

**Likes (favorite foods, activities, etc): **

**Dislikes:**

**LOZ characters you like:**

**LOZ characters you dislike:**

**For the following section of the OC sheet, answer as honestly as possible. Don't say that you'd sacrifice yourself for a complete stranger if you know you'd never do that. This part is to get your personality even more detailed. Okayz? Okayz. **

**Fears/Phobias (yes, everybody has at least one fear, don't pretend you're completely fearless):**

**Q: If there was a zombie apocalypse, then what would you do if you saw a complete stranger being cornered by zombies: save yourself or try to save the stranger, too? **

**A: **

**Q: Your sibling/worst enemy/rival has something of yours. What would you do to try to get it back? And if that didn't work, what would be your last resort? **

**A: **

**Q: You're with Wind Waker Link at the Forsaken Fortress. Oh, no! A Moblin just spotted him, but it hasn't seen you yet! What do you do? **

**A: **

**Fave Zelda game: **

**Q: You're supposed to do your homework project right now, but you are about to face the final boss in your most recent Zelda game! Do you do your oh-so-evil homework first, or do you 'forget' and play anyway? **

**A: **

**Q: YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE. …But the person you hate most saves your life. How do you react? Do you see this person in a whole new light, or do you still hate their guts? **

**A: **

**Q: Oh, crap. It's that annoying beggar dude in WW! He's spotted you! He's seen your money! What do you do? **

**A: **

**Q (girls only for this one!): OMIGOSH! Link just proposed to you! Your reaction? **

**A: **

**Q: Link is going somewhere with Ilia. Alone. Do you go into a jealous rage or do you remain calm? **

**A: **

**Q: O.O ZELDA PUSHED LINK OFF OF SKYLOFT IN SKYWARD SWORD! How do you react? **

**A: **

**Q: There is one last cookie in the cookie jar. You want it, but so does your BFF… Surrender the cookie or all-out war? **

**A: **

**Q: You wake up one morning and find Link in your house, much like I did. How do you react?**

**A:**

**Q: You find out Link is in love with Ruto… O.O How do you react? **

**A: **

**Q: You are about to die. You get one wish before you die. What is your final wish (no, it cannot be to stay alive)? **

**A: **

**Q: You somehow wound up in your favorite Zelda game. What is your first reaction? **

**A:**

**Favorite season:**

**Q: Doggy or kitty? **

**A: **

**Q: You and a bunch of other girls were kidnapped by Ganon's minions and thrown in the dungeons! (cue epic gasp) You manage to get out of your cell, but the other girls are still locked up. Ganon's castle is empty right now, but it won't be if you wait much longer. You can either use this opportunity to escape, or you can try to find the other girls' cells and try to free them, too. What will you do? **

**A: **

**Woooooow, that was loooooong. D:**

**I didn't think that it would be that long… **

***-* Oh, well. Like I said, you don't have to answer EVERY SINGLE QUESTION, but try to answer as many as you have patience for. Alright? That makes it easier for me. **

**And if you don't feel comfortable posting it in a review, that's alright. You can PM it to me, because a tool was added to Hotmail (now known as Outlook) that makes it so that I can flag an important message so it doesn't get lost anymore. It didn't use to have that, but now it does, so if you send it via PM, it won't get lost anymore :3 Yay! **

**I'm not going to bother posting a review topics section for this chapter, because you're already going to have your hands full with the new submission sheet. That can be this chapter's review topics.**

**Oh... and a quick thank you to Legend of Steven for helping me past my writer's block~ **

**Pheeeeeew… finally done! *relieved sigh* I'm exhausted… time to sign off the chapter!**

**R&R, peeps! It'll make me able to write faster! :3 WOOOO! **


End file.
